Vulnerable
by Nae'ka
Summary: Inspired by a pic on dA. GaryxPetey of sorts. Gary goes to far in his taunting, and Petey breaks down. Fluff if you read till the end. Oneshot.


**Vulnerable**

Summary: Challenged to make a scene where Gary makes Petey cry, and regrets it.

AND MAKE IT IN CHARACTER. DX So the first ending keeps him in character, the second goes off a bit. XD For the sake of Petey's adorable little heart.

xxxx

Petey rubbed his arm gently and backed up a couple of inches. He took a deep breath. Gary was the last one he wanted to be weak near, no doubt it would only fuel the older boy's desire to torture the younger.

"J-Just leave me alone, you jerk." His voice was too soft, and he regretted that.

"_Just leave me alone, Gary._ You're so _mean_! I'm gonna go tell my dads' to _beat you up_!" Gary's sarcastic tone cut through Petey like a bullet. Fast and painful.

"Gary... Just s-stop... _Please._.." He felt himself hit the edge of the table in the corner of the boys dorm. He dug his nails into the underside and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, poor lil Petey. Once again, can't stick up for himself. Maybe you should call Jimmy, Petey. He always seems to rescue you from the mean ol' sociopath, doesn't he?"

Petey felt that his lip might bleed from how hard he was biting down. He couldn't let Gary see his lip tremble...

"I'm surprised I even got back in this shit-hole!! Go ahead Petey, go cry to Jimmy..." The taller shoved Peter into the table. "You can't take it. You can't take anything! You're like a child, Femme-boy! No one likes you! Jimmy only keeps you around because you're the only brains that ape has got! Everyone hates you! You're such a dork, a girl, an outcast, a... a..."

Peter let go of the table and covered his face. Now, he couldn't stop the sobbing, he could hardly breathe. "W-what d-did I do to you? WHAT?" He gasped for a breath before continuing to let out all his pain with tears.

Gary took a few steps back. Apparently, Petey really _couldn't _take it. He never did this before, and the older teen wasn't quite sure how to react. He felt a sort of panic surge through him. Hopkins must have made the small boy even worse over the course of the summer. It certainly wasn't Gary's fault! Petey had always been able to take a little teasing before the ugly pug-of-a-human stepped into the picture. Gary was positive of that.

It wasn't his fault. Was _not_.

"Why Gary? W-why?"

Okay, maybe a little bit.

Petey moved his hands from his face and looked desperately into the eyes of the other.

Gary looked around for some sort of distraction. He decided the yellowing picture of the principal would work, and kept his eyes there.

"Y-you never change, Gary. You really never ch-change." Another tear fell from his cheek down to the floor below.

Only a little!! He backed up a few paces and licked his lips. Was it getting hot in here?

"So?! So what if I don't?" He turned back to look at the crying boy.

"Then I guess... I guess I was wrong about humanity..." After that revelation, he swerved around Gary, ran down the hall and slammed the door to their room, making sure the lock made an audible 'click'.

"Sorry, Pete." It was so quiet, he could hardly hear it himself.

xxx

**(If you like the way this has ended, don't read on, if you don't, then by all means... _read on_. Slight OOCness in Gary's part.)**

xxx

(ALTERNATE ENDING)

Now, stuck in the living room, he started to plan a way to get on Petey's good side once more. Plan...

_Planning_... It's something the school had banned him from doing. He swallowed hard and headed to the sorry he was about to suffer through.

"Hey... Look, I didn't mean to make you... What I mean is... uh..." He was still staring at a wooden door, not even the slightest noise hit his ears."OPEN THE DOOR NOW!! I CAN'T APOLOG-" He wasn't even finished before he was on the ground with a sobbing brunette in his lap.

"I knew it... I _knew_ you had a heart." And small arms tightened around his neck.

Real end!

* * *

Gary: GET OFF BEFORE SOME ONE NOTICES!  
Petey: ;3; I wufflez juu.  
Gary: I... uh... wufflez juu, too?

Ha ha, yeah. I wanted to post this already, before people thought it was another broken promise! DX I seem to have alot of those.

PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys have NO idea how much brighter it makes my day!


End file.
